A toi ma Haine
by Allima
Summary: Tu n'es pas mon Amour, tu es ma Haine, et pourtant je me sens si seul sans toi... OS HPDM


Eh bien, me voilà avec un petit OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit ce matin. Je sais pas vraiment ce que ça donne, mais bon…

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Rating :** Allez hop, K+

**Disclaimer :** ni Harry, ni Draco, ni la tour d'astronomie ne sont à moi (ça me fait penser qu'il s'y passe toujours plein de truc dans cette tour…elle devrait être classée parmi les LTU de Poudlard (Lieux Très Utilisés)). D'ailleurs rien de ce qui relève du domaine d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient. C'est fou ce que ça peut être dommage que tout soit totalement issu de l'esprit de JK Rowling…

**Summary :** Tu n'es pas mon Amour, tu es ma Haine, et pourtant je me sens si seul sans toi…

**Avertissement :** Cet OS est basé sur une relation homosexuelle donc, bien qu'il n'y est pas vraiment de détails précis ou autre, ceux que ça dérange sont priés de passer leur chemin !

**Note: POV Harry**

oO0Y0Oo

_**A toi ma Haine**_

Je me penche vers l'avant, un vent froid me balaye le visage, un vent qui m'aurait fait monter les larmes aux yeux si je ne les avaient pas aussi secs à force d'avoir pleuré.

La tour d'astronomie… Cette satanée tour où nos lèvres se sont effleurées pour la première fois.

Cette tour qui a fait d'une simple balade nocturne un moment si intime, lorsque tes mains ont doucement caressé ma nuque alors que notre baiser devenait plus passionné, partageant nos frustrations trop nombreuses, nos désirs enfouis, nos haines si belles…

La lune est ronde ce soir, on ne voit presque pas les étoiles.

Je regarde en bas, _la tour est décidément bien haute_. C'est ce que tu m'avais dit cette autre fois, lorsque je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver et que tu m'avais surpris en pleine contemplation du vide, m'enserrant dans tes bras. Je me souviens t'avoir souris puis embrassé, et embrassé encore jusqu'à ce que ce vide en moi soit comblé.

Te souviens-tu m'avoir dit que tu ne supporterais pas qu'il me soit fait le moindre mal ?

Qui aurait put penser en cet instant que toi seul deviendrais la cause du mal qui me ronge, qui m'a mené dans ce lieu que j'aurais tant aimé oublier.

Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Notre haine était si belle…

Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus. Je t'ai confié mes secrets et tu m'as murmuré les tiens. En cette soirée nous sommes devenus bien plus proches l'un de l'autre que nous ne l'avions jamais été et, nos corps s'étant rapprochés, nous avons commencé à nous caresser bien plus audacieusement que les autres fois. Tu avais envie de moi et je voulais plus que tout t'appartenir entièrement.

Ce soir-là nos cœurs se sont haïs si fort que nous nous sommes perdus l'un dans l'autre.

Je me surprends à sourire, très légèrement.

Le blond de la lune est semblable à celui de tes cheveux qui me fascinent tant.

J'aimerais tellement y repasser la main au moins une fois. Mais il semble que tu te sois lassé de mes caresses, puisque c'est dans les bras de l'Autre que je t'ai surpris. Je ne sais même pas si tu m'as vu, si tu m'as entendu crier une fois éloigné de toi. J'en ai vomi, tu sais. Je suis si seul… Je ne pensais pas que la haine pouvait faire si mal.

Un nuage vient cacher la lune, révélant les étoiles. J'entends un bruit derrière moi, quelqu'un vient d'ouvrir la porte, je me retourne pour voir ton visage, il me semble que tu as couru.

Mais tu n'aurais pas du venir, et je n'aurais pas du me mettre debout sur le rebord de la tour pour contempler le vide. Je sens mon pied qui dérape et, tandis que je tombe, je te vois courir pour me rattraper. Nos doigts se frôlent mais ma chute est trop rapide.

Alors que tu t'éloigne de moi j'aperçois sur ton visage une telle terreur que je ne souhaite plus qu'une chose, pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras pour te dire que ce n'est rien, que tout va bien. Je vois des larmes couler de tes yeux. Tu vois, j'avais raison, tu peux pleurer…

Mes yeux ne se détachent plus des tiens… Je me sens étrangement bien, comme si un halo de chaleur m'entourait, et, malgré toute la haine que je te porte, ma dernière pensée est pour toi.

Tu sais, je crois bien que je t'aime… 

oO0Y0Oo

Et voilà !

Une tite review s'il-vous-plait ?

Juste pour me donner votre avis, un seul petit mot suffit…

Merci d'avoir lu

Allima,

_See you Space Wizard_


End file.
